Cutie Pie
by nyanchan101
Summary: An APH X reader story, I got it from an awesome quiz on Quotev, and really liked the outcomes of the quiz. I ended up drawing out characters for them, and even making a story around them. So, this one is the result: Cutie Pie. Moldova. I hopes ya likes it!
1. Chapter 1

I may want to mention that I got this idea from a game on quotev, it's quite fun. So, I liked the ideas for the personality types, and decided I would write a story for all of them. This one is the cutie pie character. Here's the character sheet:

Cutie Pie

**You Are A Fun Loving, Bubbly Cutie pie**

**Family: **Hungary

**Best Friends: **Romano, Spain, Canada, Japan, Lichtenstein, Norway (you think he's cool) and Finland.

**Foes:** Russia, Belarus, Prussia, France (somewhat).

**Love interests: **Italy, China, Poland

You have a very optimistic, cheerful view on life and are the type to cherish every breath you take. You thrive on helping others out whenever you get the chance and for this reason you sometimes unintentionally neglect your own health. Because you are always running around carelessly you tend to trip over yourself a lot and are known for being kind of a cluts. You are also the type to strongly stand by what you believe to be right, and will always take up the challenge no matter how stupid or impractical it may seem. As a result you tend to be labelled as a stubborn, reckless or negligent person. Even so you are almost always seen wearing a smile and many love your cutesy, innocent nature.

It says your personality and stuff, but I may change a few things… on to the story~!

You are the country of Moldova, nearby Hungary. You have short, well kept, black hair that barely makes it too your shoulders. Your typical attire is a light red (almost pink) tank-top dress. You are known to be very cutesy, and a cluts. You've been staying with your older sister, Hungary, at Mr. Austria's house. But it was time you'd moved into your own house.

"Moldova…" Hungary muttered just before you got into the taxi, "if you ever need to, you can always come back."

"Thank you, big sister." You hugged her, "I'm going to miss you guys." You then hugged Austria, who hugged you back. Very out of character of him. You got into the taxi, and as he drove away, you rolled down the window and stuck your head out, waving good-bye.

While you were in the car, you talked to the driver. You came to find that he was a nice man; he had a lovely wife, two beautiful daughters, and one son. He had been a taxi driver for a while now, and he was really coming to like his job. He also found out more about you; things like your constant habit of falling over yourself, or tripping over nothingness, also the fact that you really had liked when Italy, Romano, and Spain came over together. That way, when Spain cuddled you (which seemed to be a habit of his), Romano could stop him before he killed you. Also, Italy really liked your food, and your art. You could say the same about his. But somehow, you ended up talking to the man about Norway before you left.

"…and then there's Norway. He's one of my best-est friends! He's very strong, and cool, and… oh! I'm here already! That seemed so fast!" you exclaimed.

"Ya." The driver said.

You reached into your purse and took out your wallet. It was pink and had a little white kitten on it and the rest was covered in hearts. You handed him the money and waved good-bye before entering your new apartment. You weren't living alone. You had found a few people online who were looking for a new roommate. A girl and a boy, there both supposed to be Asian… and countries.

You took one step inside, looking to your left, before you heard a girls voice shout loudly, "Who goes there!"

"Ahh!" You exclaimed, startled by the sudden loud noise coming from… god knows where. "I- I'm Moldova." You said.

"So, you're the new girl who's going to be living with us, aru?" a boys voice said.

"Y- Yes…" You looked up to see two people standing on a ledge at the top of the wall. One was a boy, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail over his shoulder, he was looking downyou with a curious look on his face. The other one was a girl. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing an almost uniform-like short sleeved shirt, it had a badge like thing sown onto the right side of her chest that read "ZK". She had an exited look on her face.

"Please, come in, aru." The boy said, "I'm China, and this is…"

"I'm Yemen!" the girl shouted.

"U- Um… nice to meet you!" you said. China gestured for you to come in as he walked down the stairs and Yemen sat on the edge, kicking her feet with a sort of kitty face. You stepped inside and immediately tripped over the door ledge… thingy.

Right before you fell, though, China practically dived towards you, catching you in his arms. "Are you alright, aru? That would've been a painful fall…" You blushed madly, seeing as this was the closest you had ever gotten to a guy other than Mr. Austria.

"I- I'm fine. Thank you." He set you down and you grabbed you suitcases. You had four or five, but he mainly noticed one; it was just like your wallet, only with a panda

"Awww~!" China exclaimed when he saw your panda suitcase, "What a cute panda!"

"Yes, I love cute animals, and a panda's one of the cutest there is!" you exclaimed.

Yemen muttered something to herself, but you couldn't hear her. China showed you too your room. It was pretty small, it would be hard to fit all of your dolls in it… but you'd manage. He left and you began unpacking. It took the entire remainder of the day, but when it was done, you felt great about it. You had not only unpacked, but you had put wallpaper all over the walls, it was sort of like a very thick, strong paper, that way you could paint on the walls. You had taken the boring old dresser, and not only filled it with your clothing, but you had put a frilly pink cover over the top of it, and covered it with your dolls, as for the sides and front, you had painted them with many swirls, hearts, and a large kitten on both sides, the front you had smaller animals such as squirrels, chipmunks, and mice. Then you had put your sheets on the bed, which just made it cutesy on its own. Every shelf, every surface (other than the floor) was covered with your many dolls, especially your bed.

"Hey, Moldova, dinners… holy stuffed animals…" Yemen said, walking into your room, "China…" she called.

China walked in. "Waaa~~ It's so cute!" he said, fangirling over all the cute animals, especially the many Hello Kitty dolls there were, then he looked at the walls. "Why did you cover the white walls with white wallpaper?" he questioned.

"This way, I can paint on the walls." You smiled, "I painted on everything else, so why not the walls? The paper will hold, so no worries, right?"

"Ya, I guess so. No worries. So, lets go eat dinner. I made dumpling and chow mang!"

You hurried outside, and ate. It was delicious. You then went to bed in your over the top cutesy bedroom.

**So I hope it was good. Chapter 2 might not be coming for a while, though. This is going to be an on-the-edge time for me. I tried out to be in Tracy theaters version of The Wizard of Oz, and I'm DIEING to know if I got in. If I did, good for me! But I wont be able to type very often between school and rehersals. So, if I don't, I'll continue writing at every chance I get! Peace off, my wonder ful readers *placeepicfacehere***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That morning, you woke up to your alarm clock.

_Beep, beep, beep._

You reached over to your alarm clock and turned it off.

_Beep, beep, beep._

You sat up, confused. "What in the…?"

"Aww! Sorellina (little sister) you're so cute~!" Spain said, holding a cell phone that was making beep noises, "and your hairs a complete mess!"

"Spain-niichan…?" you asked, still half asleep. He smiled.

"How did you get in here, aru?!" China exclaimed, coming into the room with a large wok in his hand.

"Calm down, China, me and sorellina are friends!" he said, grabbing you in his arms and cuddling you like a doll.

China looked uncertain. "A- Are you sure?"

"Yes, Spain and Moldova-chan have been friends for a very long time!" Italy said, Romano standing next to him.

"How did you all get in?!" China exclaimed.

"The window." Romano replied.

"Spain…" you muttered, "can you put me down now…?" you were very tired, and being cuddled in the morning really wasn't fun.

"Sorry, sorellina!" Spain said, letting you go. "I originally came to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you move into a complete strangers house instead of mine?"

"Oh…" you looked down and your feet, "Hungary said it would be safer…"

"That makes no sense…" Romano said.

"You could've moved in with me a Doitsu!" Italy chirped. "It would be fun and we could play together and have fun and cook and…" Italy was cut off by Romano.

"We get it, we get it." Romano said.

"Fratello, don't be so rude!" Italy said.

"Who goes there, and why are they there so damn early in the morning?" Yemen said, just walking in, "Oh look, it's an Italian/ Spanish party… just keep the noise down…" she left.

"Well then, Moldova, make sure you come over later on, alright?" Italy said, waving good-bye to you as he left with Romano and Spain.

"Alrighty, I will!" You waved good-bye after him.

"Well, theres breakfast." China said.

"Great, let me get dressed first." You smiled. China nodded and left, leaving you to get changed. You shut the door behind him. You then took off your cutesy pink dress and folded it, then you put it in the top drawer of your wardrobe and chose out a nice dress for visiting Germany and Italy. It was soft pink, and the cloth itself was actually very short, but the many layered frills went down a few inches below your knee-caps. You dusted it off a bit after putting it on, but then something caught your eye. A hat. A beret, to be exact. It was soft pink, and would look absolutely adorable with that dress.

You put it on and walked out. You walked outside of your room and ran up to China and Yemen.

"What do you think? Is it cute?" You smoothed it out and did a little twirl.

"Ya… its really cute." China turned his head away and blushed.

"OMG Moldova, you're so adorable! Kyaa!" Yemen shouted, hugging you. You walked up to the table to see a piece of toast that had been saved for you. You took it, shoved it in your mouth, grabbed your bag, said good-bye, and ran out the door.

You had finished your toast, and were just walking around the shopping center, it was outside, and the bright, clear blue sky really made the mood happier. You were looking over to your left at a cute little dress that caught your eye, when you heard a voice from the alleyway.

"Listen, man, we just want your money…" a tall, buff looking man said.

"But I, like, totally don't have much." Said another man, he had short blond hair and green eyes, he was wearing a oink, button up shirt with jeans.

Then another tall man spoke, "We don't care if you have lots 'a money, or hardly any. We just want it."

_'That guy needs help!'_ you thought. You looked away from the cute dress, your attention on a different subject. You looked at a nearby ladder, and a thought hit you.

The blond man smiled goofily at the tall man, "How about we start over? I'm Poland, hi."

The tall man looked at Poland, "Listen, homo, I don't _care_ about who you are! Now just give me your stupid money!"

Poland opened his mouth to talk again, but the tall man shouted, "Your so damn annoying!" He swung his fist at Poland. Poland lifted his arms to make a sort of shield across his face. Just then, a rock was thrown from seemingly nowhere, then another, then another. The man picked up one of the rocks and threw it in the direction it had come from. He looked up and gasped. I mean, what else would you expect? Looking up to see such an adorable girl on the rough catching a rock that you had just thrown?

He turned to Poland and smacked him in the face, but before he could land another blow to him, you jumped down and landed directly in between the two. You kicked your foot up and kicked him, right in that one spot where a man seriously HATES being kicked. He looked up at you in pain, "Stupid, meddlesome, girl!" He punched you, knocking you onto the ground. Poland just gawked. You sat up. You spun your foot over, hooking onto his leg and knocking him over. Then you stood up and looked at his partner. He just looked at his friend, helped him up, and began to run away.

"Yay, yay! I did it!" You jumped up and down excitedly, clapping your hands.

"Wow, that was, like, totally awesome…" Poland muttered.

You turned to him, all the epic heroicness gone, and back to your adorable self again, "You said your name was Poland?" He nodded, "I'm Moldova, nice to meet you!"

"Moldova?" Poland thought for a moment, then he got a look like he had just remembered something, "Hungary's sister, right? Are you shopping? I know the _perfect_ boutique for a little cutie like you~!" He said. He lead you all the way, and then you and him shopped for a while, around 2-3 hours. The two of you became great friends during those few hours.

When he had to go, he handed you a slip of paper, "My phone number." He said, smiling, "Call me anytime you want to talk!" then he left, waving good-bye. You waved back. You had only just moved out, and you already had made 3 new friends, China, Yemen, and Poland! Yayzees!

**So, I honestly have no idea if I made the audition. I've been waiting all day, and still havn't gotten the email... *insertsadfacehere* but anyhow, I swear I puke rainbows every second of this story... the whole reason for the fight scene is because today, all I've done is roleplay as my DnD characters, play World of Warcraft and Skyrim, and watch Doctor Who... so much epicness, then I sit down to write my over-the-top-cutesy story. Also, that awkward moment when you don't even notice that the MOUNTAIN BOY is reading this story on my laptop. Meehhh... stupid Conall... Thak I Chi for reading and junk, also, TheAmericanNinja, I try my best to make my storys likable *inserthappyfacehere* I wanna be an author when I get old enough, so if anyone has some good advice for me, I'll gladly except~! Thak I Chi~!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

You skipped up towards Spain's house, Romano had recently moved in, and you were hoping that Italy would be there, too. You knocked delicately on the door, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want," Romano answered, though when he noticed you his face lit up and he smiled. "Moldova! Nice seeing you."

"Veee~! Moldova-chan is here?" Italy ran past Romano hugging you. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Italy!" You hugged him back. "Hey, it's not a party until we have four! Where's Spain?"

"Spain is shopping, he left us with Doitsu!"

"Oh, is Germany here?"

Just then, Germany walked out. "Yes I'm here. Hello, Moldova."

"Germany!" You ran and hugged him. "Hello!"

"Great that you're here. Japan is in the yard, we are starting training soon."

"Aww… I'd hoped to come for only a visit…"

"You knew there was training."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" You giggled.

You followed Italy and Germany outside, Romano sat down and turned on the TV. You looked at Japan. "Hello, Japan!"

"Konichiwa, Moldova-san." You stood in line. Germany stood in front of you all, and began the questioning.

"Alright, if you are caught by an enemy, what do you do? Italy!" He pointed to Italy.

"I surrender, kiss their butts, eat, and go to sleep!"

"Incorrect! Moldova, what is the correct answer?"

"It depends, am I alone in battle?"

"Yes."

"Then, I look up at them with big cute eyes, like this!" You looked up at him with the biggest, cutest eyes you could possibly come up with.

"No, that's not right. Let's say you have someone with you."

"Then I try my best to protect them, and force the enemy to retreat."

"Correct!" You smiled brightly. The questions continued, then came the running, then Spain came back.

"Sorellina!" He called when he saw you. He hugged you, offering you a churro. You gladly accepted, then you, Japan, Italy, Spain, Germany, and Romano enjoyed a nice evening of eating churro's and talking. Then you went home.

As you began the walk home, you ended up walking alone. You looked around fearfully, trying your best to keep the images of monsters and aliens and such out of your mind. You continued walking for a while, and eventually, you felt you were being followed.

You spun around (dramatically), your dress flowing slightly. There was no one there, you began to calm down. Then, suddenly, something hit the back of your head. As everything went black, you fell into the arms of a tall, strong man. You couldn't tell who he was, though. It was too blurry…


End file.
